Past from the Unknown
by iVampNinja
Summary: Bella was changed into a vampire long before she knew anything. She is living alone in a small town called Forks as a high school student. What happens when she meets the Cullens, but is she willingly to let out her dark past to these unknown strangers?
1. Prologue

_I totally know that I am making a new story and deleting my new one that I didn't even start on it, but I feel like my other story is just too… __**overdone**__. Yes, that is the word for it. So I have decided to delete that story and make a story that people haven't really done that much yet or maybe if I'm lucky they haven't done yet. So you understand what I mean right? Okay, continue on with the story. And don't worry; it is not a trailer this time._

**Name: **Past from the Unknown

**Category: **Twilight.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Pairings: **Edward/Bella and many more.

**Summary: **Bella was changed into a vampire way long before she knew anything. She is living alone in a small town called Forks as a high school student for the 100th time for all she could remember. What happens when she meets people the same as her, but is she willingly to let out her dark past to these unknown strangers?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight because I only have a poor of three little pennies in my piggy bank.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Prologue

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella Swan, or you can call me Bella for short. But you can also call me Isabella Sky, a name that I have made up to hide my identity from everyone around me. I am, yes and it is the truth, a vampire. I know what you are thinking right now; vampires don't exist! That is what I thought so too, but that happened a long time ago… about a hundred years ago matter of fact. Another truth to be said, I am a hundred years old vampire, soon about to turn one hundred and one in fact.

The past I have to say is hard for me to talk about. Personally, I don't remember anything from my past. I just remembered one day, waking up in the middle of a forest, suddenly feeling hungry in the back of my throat. Right then, I knew what I was and what I had to do. I needed to get blood in order to survive, but I am not those other vampires that munch on human blood. I would never kill someone, just for their blood. I'm, what you could call, a vegetarian vampire. That's the reason why I am living in this small town called Forks, Washington. The small town has a big forest where there are many animals nesting in them. There are small deers to mountain lions and there are even giant grizzly bears! This is my place to live until I could find what to do with my life.

I am also living as a high school student, pretending that I have parents, when I don't even know who they were. Isabella Swan was _supposedly _to have died around fifty years ago, but here I am now, disguising as someone else. If someone knew that I was Isabella Swan and was still living, I would be in big trouble. Secretly, I am also an unknown poet, but that we can get through later on.

So, you know my life from right now. I am currently inside my bedroom, writing in my poem journal. I wonder what life is going to take me now. We may never know, but if you want to know my past, from when I was born with my family a hundred years ago to where I was changed into a vampire to everything now, that part is still unknown.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

_OMG; that sucked! I have never known how much that prologue sucked until I finished actually typing it. The next chapter will be out soon… hopefully, I will start typing it now and maybe it will out by tomorrow or someday. But please review and tell me how much this prologue sucked!_

**Reviews makes me happy (:**

Michelle.


	2. A Whole Bunch of Awkwardness

_Thank you for all the reviews! I know that it is only a little bit, but I'm a new author and just starting out and people don't really know my type of writing skills yet, so it's understandable. If you want me to still write my other story "College Romance", then just tell me and I will start writing it after I finished writing this story, which would not be until a very __**long **__while. I have many things in store for this story and I hope you will like it. Thank you for all your reviews again and ask me questions if you have any. Can't wait to see your response for this chapter (:_

**Name: **Past from the Unknown

**Category: **Twilight.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama.

**Rating: **T.

**Pairings: **Edward/Bella and many more.

**Summary: **Bella was changed into a vampire way long before she knew anything. She is living alone in a small town called Forks as a high school student for the 100th time for all she could remember. What happens when she meets people the same as her, but is she willingly to let out her dark past to these unknown strangers?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight because I only have a poor of three little pennies in my piggy bank.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A Whole Bunch of Awkwardness

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was my first day at school… again. Other kids would be really tired of going to school over and over again, but after a hundred times, you get used to it and it doesn't bother you as much since you've already know what they are going to teach you. As usual, my schedule was full of my favorite classes and some of my least favorites. I grabbed a hold of my notebook and my backpack. I walked towards my first class, ignoring the stares I got from the other students, some out of envy [those are from the girls because of my "natural beauty" I heard them say once before] and some out of lust [those are from the guys that just want to get into my pants]. Going to my seat, I took out my notebook with my favorite pencil and pen. I also took out my favorite book, "A Walk to Remember" and started to read, waiting for the teachers and the other students to get into the classroom.

I was too indulged into my book to realize that someone had sat right next to me. I slowly looked up from my place in the book to see who was sitting next to me. It was a boy, not too older than seventeen or eighteen. He had bronze hair that looked like you could just ruffle your hand right into it; it would still stay perfect right where it would be. His eyes were different with a light golden smother into it that showed strange warmth that if you just stare into the depths, you would get lost into their soul. Other than his perfect hair and his eyes, his lips were curled into a crooked smile that just seemed perfect from far away.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." The boy said with his perfect tone.

"I'm Isabella Sky, but you can call me Bella." I stuttered out, not wanting to make a full of myself. For the first time, I actually cared about what someone thought about me.

"Are you okay with me sitting here?" he said, his eyes smoldering in the light.

"Sure, that's no problem at all." I said, turning back towards the front, just in time to see the teacher walking in.

"Okay class, we are going to start reading the famous love story, written by one of the most famous playwrights in history Shakespeare, "Romeo and Juliet". Since most of you already know something about the book, how about I hear some lines?" the teacher said, looking around to see who would give a good answer, until her eyes landed on me. "Ms. Sky, how about you? Could you tell us some few lines from "Romeo and Juliet"?"

I looked around the classroom to see the whole class, staring at me, including the boy right next to me. I cleared my throat and started to say my favorite lines that I remembered my heart,

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight. Fain would I dwell on form. Fain, fain deny What I have spoke. But farewell compliment! Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "ay," And I will take thy word. Yet if thou swear'st Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries, They say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won, I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, So thou wilt woo. But else, not for the world. In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond, And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light. But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true Than those that have more coying to be strange. I should have been more strange, I must confess, But that thou overheard'st, ere I was 'ware, My true love's passion. Therefore pardon me, And not impute this yielding to light love, Which the dark night hath so discovered."**[Romeo and Juliet, Act 2 Scene 2.]**

When I was done finished saying the line, everyone was staring at me with a shocked look on their face, wondering how in the world I remembered that would scene from the book. Edward, however, had a different look, a look of awe and surprise. I looked down embarrassed, glad that I couldn't blush anymore. I turned back towards the front to see the teacher also in disbelief.

"Great job, Ms. Sky. I could feel the emotion coming from you. That was also one of my favorite lines from "Romeo and Juliet" and you portrayed it perfectly. Great job well done." The teacher complimented me before went back talking more about Shakespeare.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I looked back towards the boy that sat next to me and saw that he turned back to the front also, but still had the same look he had on from before. The rest of the class period was awkward is what you might say. Edward didn't talk to me again after I said the lines and I was still wondering why. I was also still debating on whether to let down my shield to hear what he was thinking in his mind, but was scared to find out what.

I then decided to let down my shield for a few seconds and put it back up again. I took a deep breath and let down my shield.

'_I wonder what was that was about? And why can't I hear her thoughts?' _Edward thought to himself or that is what he thought.

'_Huh? My thoughts? He can hear my thoughts? Oh no, he could hear them now!' _I thought, panicking. I turned over to Edward, who turned to look at me with surprise again, like he heard what I was thinking. I immediately put up my shield again, just in time for the bell to ring for the next class. I grabbed my things and rushed out the door, hoping not to be asked, but before I could get out the door, I was held back by a hand on my wrist.

"Wait." I turned back to look at the same boy with bronze hair. Everyone had already gotten out the class, including the teacher, which I was glad of because they didn't have to hear the conversation or get a chance to gossip about something that I don't want them to gossip about. "I need to talk to you about something."

"How about we talk about whatever you want to talk about later on? I really need to get to class and I don't like skipping class that often." I said quickly, still looking towards the ground. I looked towards my bag and quickly gave him a quick smile and said, "How about we meet after school sometime and we can talk? Here's my address." I dug into my bag to find a small piece of paper and a pencil. I quickly wrote down my address and gave it to him, who swiftly shoved it into his jeans pocket.

"Okay, I'll see you after school then." I said, running out the door as humanly as possible to my next class.

When school was finally over, I went straight home to see a silver Volvo waiting for me and I knew exactly who it belong to. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and opened the front door. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. I put down my drink and walked towards the front door. I looked through the peephole and saw it was Edward.

"Edward, please come inside." I said, opening the door farther so he could walk in.

"Wow, nice house." He said, looking around at the smallness what I called privacy.

"Thanks." I muttered, closing the door and walking back towards the kitchen to get my drink.

"What is that?" Edward said, sniffing the air to find the smell of blood.

"This…?" I asked, pointing to my drink. He nodded and the scent was getting to him. "Don't worry, I don't drink human blood, if that is what you're thinking."

"What?" he said, like I just figured out his secret.

"This is animal blood. I don't really like to hunt because it makes me feel really bad for hurting the animals that way and I am not a human killer, so I just drain the blood from the animals and put them in my container I keep in my refrigerator. It makes everything much more easily. Do you want some?" I asked, reaching for my refrigerator to get a bottle out.

"Sure…" Edward said, snapping out of his shock. I guess he is surprised to see another vampire living here.

I opened the bottle and poured some to another cup. I put the bottle back into the refrigerator and gave Edward the cup. "Here you go. Don't worry, it's fresh."

He took the drink and took a sip. "It's mountain lion?" He asked, surprised.

"Yea…" I said, looking down. A few more seconds later of awkward silence, I finally broke it. "So, we should talk upstairs in my office."

I grabbed my drink and started to walk upstairs, knowing that Edward was following after me. I walked past the piano room, which I noticed Edward had taken a sudden interest in. I looked back down again, feeling that I had just betrayed a secret. I had been playing the piano since I knew I was just a little kid and it still stuck with me. When we passed the piano room, we walked to the office, which I do my writing and reading.

"You can take a seat there." I said, pointing to the seat that is right across from my desk.

He sat down where I showed him and looked towards my way.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

_I totally thought the whole chapter sucked from top to bottom! I feel like I just want to go all the way from the beginning of the chapter and start all over. I know that this is totally a different Bella, but just to say the truth, I made Bella more like… me? She's a vampire, but way different from the Cullens. As you can see, she has a total different hunting style and I was just imagining my dream home. Yes, I like small homes, but I would totally love the Cullen's' home from the first movie, but smaller. Okay, I am blabbing again and please review about how much this chapter sucked!_

**Reviews makes me write (:**

Michelle.


End file.
